Funds for two institutional infrastructure modules are requested to facilitate the vision research programs of 18 faculty/researchers at the New England College of Optometry. Eight of these personnel are PIs on NEI funded projects, and six others are researchers supported, in whole or part, by NEI funds. A Biostatistics Module is proposed. This module will help the College fund a formally trained biostatistician who will assist investigators on experimental design and statistical analysis of complex data sets. A Digital Imaging Module is also proposed. This will provide an experienced digital image analyst with expertise in programming, image processing, and visual stimulus control systems. This module will assist key research personnel in the development, construction, and operation of visual stimulus delivery and optical and ocular measurement systems. A major strength of the research programs at the New England College of Optometry is the multi-disciplinary approach brought to bear on issues of clinical importance. For example, experimental approaches used at the college in the study of eye growth and myopia development involve human and non-human subjects, and behavioral, clinical, and basic biological techniques. Research at the college over the past ten years has been increasingly productive and is currently funded by four R01 grants, three U10 grants, a number of U10 subcontracts, and various other sources of extramural funding. The administration strongly supports research at the college and actively plans to expand its research mission by adding seven new laboratories to the existing eleven, and also by initiating MS and PhD graduate programs in Vision Science. The modules requested in this application will greatly enhance these activities and ongoing research at the New England College of Optometry